the dark escape
by AnnFale
Summary: The air was filled with the smell of death. and there in the middle of it was a child. One that would never remember what happened to the brother she held in her arms... that is until something drove her back to that place, back to her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Escape

Brazil was supposed to be a new start. A clean slate, nothing from the past could reach her there. After taking many back channels Annmarte had arrived at the old villa that she had inherited. This time she would not get involved in anything to do with the people around her. Walking down the dirt road she glanced over her shoulder nervously. They had been hunting her relentlessly, all she could hope for was that the society had been foolish enough to follow the false trail to England. For a moment she felt guilt for the women that she had set up to fall for her. After a moment the brief flash of guilt left, that women was horrid to everyone a deserved this. Wiping the sweat from her head she smiled softly as the villa stood before her. When the lawyer dealing with her aunts will and told her it was a small villa the man must not have understood the meaning small. In front of her stood a beautiful villa enclosed by tall black iron gates. Her apartment would have fit in the sitting room she decided as she walked about the house. _Perfect. Absolutely perfect!_ She thought. At that moment her cell rang. Flipping it open she smiled and than answered.

"Talk to me."

"Annie you have a wonderful way of answering, no hi or how are you doing just straight to business." And man voice said from the other end.

"Thomas, you know me I'm the get it done type of girl none of this lets stand around and chat." She sighed a little, perhaps she did owe him a little after all there was no way that she could have escaped with out him. "How are you?" she conceded.

"Well without you darling very lonely." He laughed a bit " no I'm good the kids are good the old lady is good everything is good."

"Okay, now that's out of the way. What news do you have for me."

"Looks like they toke the bait." She could tell that he was smiling and very proud of all of the work that he had done.

"Good. It has been good knowing you Thomas." She smiled softly. It hurt to have to let her friend go but it put them in danger if they kept in contact. " I'll contact you if anything goes wrong. You watch out for Andrea and the kids all right? I don't think that I could bear it if something happened to them."

"You sure you want to do this kiddo? You know that you would be safe with us Andrea could protect you along with us." His voice broke a bit as he spoke.

"Chin up big brother. I've wanted to come back here. Its time that I deal." Silent tears flowed down her face as she spoke. "You know I love all of you but I can't put you in danger. I'll contact you around Christmas. Be watching for my presents."

"Later lil' sis." With that they hung up.

Annmarte slowly lowered herself in to a chair. As she sat there she looked at the phone in her hand. She was leaving behind a life that she had worked very hard to create. Taking in a sharp breath the phone slipped from her hand and fell up on the tile floor. The phone broke neatly into three different pieces. Picking it up she tossed it into the garbage. The house was stunning, it was filled with beautiful earth tones with speckles of gold and silver. Inside the main bedroom there was a beautiful view of the vast forest that lay at the back of her land. Smiling she felt drawn to them. Before she knew what she was doing, Annmarte was writing in the air. It had intrigued her why she always seemed to do it. Character after character she wrote, along the window, the door, the floor and the ceiling. For some reason after she did it she always felt at ease. As though nothing could harm her so long as she continued to do it. Leaving her room she set out to write along all of the walls in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess what Colby, someone has moved into Aunt Maria's home." Ginny said with a smile as she walked up to her older sister. " They say that it is her niece."

"Well that is wonderful a house like that shouldn't be empty." Smiling at her sister she extended her hand to her. Soon the two were walking hand in hand up to their own home. "Perhaps we should go and say hello to her? What do you think?"

"Oh could we? Maybe she has kids. If she does would it be alright if I played with them?"

"I'm sure that no one would have a problem with that." Colby let go of her hand as they entered the house. Ginny ran up to Rafael and smiled at him.

"Colby said that we could go and say hello to the new neighbor! Isn't that great!" Ginny bounded out of the room as she set off to saddle the horses that they would ride over.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Colby. She smiled slyly back at him.

"Yes really. I don't see any harm in it. And ginny really would like a new playmate and it is possible that she may have kids."

"Alright we shall go together than."

Colby frowned a little at that you_ do not trust me? _She asked him

_I almost lost you once I will not do that again. Do not frown love._ After a moments hesitation they walked out to she the horse ready for them. Together the three of them rode to the next villa as they rode up the saw a young standing at the edge of her property staring into the forest there. Her black hair fell in soft curls down her back in the twilight her mocha skin had an eerie glow. There was strange aura around her something that spoke of a hidden power.

Struggling against the desire to walking into the dark of the forest and escape from the life that she was living. Annmarte tried to imagine why it was so tempting to walk into the dark. At that moment something dark and powerful started to try and force its way into her mind. Letting out a small cry she fell to her knees as she felt the power trying to get in to her mind. While on her knees she began to write in the dirt, slowly at first and than with more fervor. As she finished the characters in the dirt, all of the pressure against the walls she had stopped. Setting back on her ankles she frowned this could not be a good sign.

Colby was the first one down from her horse as she saw the woman fall. Running to the woman's side she saw the markings in the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked the lady _what do these marks mean love?_ With that she sent him a picture of what she was seeing on the ground. Annmarte looked up at her and smiled weakly before emptying the contents of her stomach on the ground.

"Just a bit of a headache is all." Slowly she got to her feet wiping her mouth on her on the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry but who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Colby, and over there is my husband Rafael and my younger sister Ginny. We were coming to say hello and welcome you." She and answered with a gentle smile. "Come on lets get you somewhere you can sit down."

_ I do not know what they mean, but they do carry power. _ "Are you alright miss?" He asked as Colby and Annmarte approached. Raising her eyes to meet his she felt the power that flowed from them.

"I'm fine thank you." As she looked into his eyes she felt a push at the barriers that she had in her mind. "Just a bit sick after all of my traveling."

"Allow us to escort you into your home and than we shall leave you." He said pleasantly. His gentle push to get past her walls became stronger until he felt himself being thrown from her mind.

"No, I'm fine. If you will please go I would like to rest in peace." Her voice had a seductive note to it binding others will to hers. "I have no need for you here. Perhaps on another day you can visit."

"At lest let us see you safely to your house." Colby said ignoring the pull of Annmarte's voice. _How can she do that? She isn't like us, nor can I feel if she is physic. _ She asked her lifemate.

_It is something to be looked into I will ask my brothers. She has unusual strength, she threw me mind from hers as I tried to enter._


	3. Chapter 3

Walking ahead of them all Annmarte could think of was getting to her room and into the safety of the house. Before opening the door she ran her hand along the frame as though looking for a hidden lever. Colby and Rafael could feel a fluctuation in power as she ran her hand along the doorframe. Opening the door she led them into a sitting room right off of the entrance of the house.

"Please sit since you are already here." She smiled weakly. "Let me go and see if I have anything for you to drink."

"No it is fine." Colby said. Nodding her head Annmarte seated herself across the room from her guests. After observing them for a moment her eyes feel on Ginny.

"Ginny, right?" She asked the little girl.

"Yes." Ginny answered shyly.

"Well it is good to know that there are young children living close by. My little niece will be very happy when she comes to visit." She smiled at the young girl.

"Oh, is she going to be here soon?" she asked anxiously

"I'm afraid that it might be a bit before she can come fore a visit. Perhaps in a few months." Annmarte felt a little bad for lying to the young girl. It could be years before it was safe enough to have her niece come and visit. " I have to get this house put back together before I have guests."

Colby stared at her for a moment, there was something that she was hiding she was sure of it. Gently she tried to invade Annmarte's mind, as she did so it was met with stiff resistance. Almost in a instant Annmarte met Colby's eyes with a cold glare. _Stop trying to get into my mind!_ She hurled at her. Colby flinched at the strength in which she had sent the words.

"I think that it is time for you to go. I'm tired and need rest after a long day of traveling." She said pleasantly. Nothing could make admit that she was scared that theses people had the ability to read minds. "Ginny feel free to come by if you would like, I fear I might get a bit lonely here."

After a few moment of good-byes her unwanted guest had left. Closing the door she sank to the floor. Taking a shaky breath she pulled her knees to her chest. What was happening? How was it possible for something to have that strength? She didn't know how her mind was so resistant to the attacks that they put her through. Resting her chin on her knees she tried to find from where the darkness that had attacked her came from. Closing her eyes she could feel its power lingering on her mind. Carefully she followed it at the end of the path that the power had come from she found nothing but a consuming darkness. It was so powerful she couldn't draw herself away from it.

_NO! stop! What are you? What do you want? _ She called out to it. There was silence, and than after moments of waiting in that dark came the chilling reply.

_ You._ The voice was cold, and deadly. Something was sucking her deeper into the darkness, but than there was a pull ever so slightly in the opposite direction. Grabbing on to the faint power she slowly pulled herself from the darkness that had threatened her. Her breath was caught in her chest, struggling to breathe properly she leaned her head against the door. Slowly the pressure against her chest eased. Touching her face she whipped the tears that had begun to fall away. Carefully getting to her feet she made her way to her room. Without much thought she threw herself down onto her bed. The second that her head hit the bed she fell asleep.

Zacarias' head snapped up to look at the sky. What was that feeling that he just had. It was so faint at first and than in a moment he felt everything. The bleak life that he had been living left in a instant there was color everywhere and than there was emotions. The emotions that filled his body confused him it had been so long since he had felt anything. Than at that moment he felt fear so tangible to him that it scared him. All he knew was his lifemate was in trouble. Moving through the forest with great speed, he tried to find her. Than as quickly as the contact had come it was gone. Letting out a frustrated growl he tried to find the path that she had taken to connect with his mind. It was all for nothing as there was no trail left.

_ Brother, there is something that you need to see. _ His brother called to him.

_What is you need?_ He replied testily

_Come to old lady Maria's home. I have asked Nicholas to come also._ Rafael pause as he sensed something was wrong with his brother _what is it? What has happened?_

_She is here I felt her. Yet I can not find her._ All of the frustration that he was feeling flowed to his brother.

_ Do not worry we will find her brother._ Nicholas sent. After a few moments they were all gathered along the edge of Annmarte's yard looking down at the symbols.

"What do you think of them?" Rafael asked his brothers

"They are old, they remind me of the markings that the dark mage used." Zacarias said as he stared down at them. "These were used to protect though and I have no memory of ever seeing this combination of protection spells."

Nicholas bent down and ran his hand over it and than frowned. "There was something very dark that was stopped here." Looking at the house behind them he saw the faint glow of more marks that had just been made. "Who is it that lives here now?"

"The niece of Maria." Rafael answered. "There is something about her that is familiar though."

All three of them stood and looked at the house. "There is a possibility that she is a mage of great power if not something more." Zacarias said casually.

"I fear it may be something more than that she has great physic abilities yet she doesn't seem human at times."

"You have meet her?" his older bothers asked him.

"Yes, Colby desired to meet the new neighbor and so we did." As they stood there a bloodcurdling scream cut threw the still night air.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blood was everywhere, slowly draining from the bodies of her family. On the ground in front of the car her stepmother laid thrown on top of her father. A soft crying sound caused her to look at the back of the car. There, still in the back of the car sat a little boy clinging on to a younger version of her. Moving to the children she tried to tell them but she couldn't speak to them. _

_"Do you remember yet?" a cold voice asked_

_"What is this? This is just a dream!" she cried as she watched the small boy being ripped from his sister's arms. "Stop this make it stop. They are just children."_

_"You cannot change the past." The voice hissed. "You been gone a long time child."_

_"NO this never happened it is just a dream." Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched in horror the vampire attack the child. "Please I beg you let this stop."_

_"Come to me than. Come to your family." His voice had a hint of victory. Yet it was at that moment that the little girl in the dream screamed. Ancient words streamed out of the young girls mouth and in a instant the vampire was engulfed in flames. A strange mark on the child glowed at the same time._

_"Never, I will never come to you. My family died in a car crash." She mumbled _

"Look in front of you child this is how your family died. They died because those who hunt vampires are weak and did not do their job." He hissed slowly. Annmarte turned her face from the blood that she was seeing. A hand reached out and turned her face to look at the mess. "Not yet darling granddaughter the show isn't over yet." She saw the little boy start to stand up but this time his eyes were red. Moving towards his sister she tried in vain to stop him by talking. Crying she spoke the fateful words once again and there before her he died. Died by her hand.

Sitting up in her bed Annmarte heard the cry leaving her mouth yet did not believe that it was her. Slowly climbing out of bed she rushed to the balcony and threw the doors open. Gasping as the cool night air hit her face. Wrapping her arms tightly around her body she stood against the railing crying. It felt so real watching everything happen. _No it was just a dream_ she told herself. _Only a dream, nothing more. _ Even as she stood there she could see the young girl killing her brother, only this time she was the young girl. Gripping the railing in her hand she frowned "its just a dream, a dream." She whispered softly. It was than that she felt a burning sensation on stomach right above her ovary. Lifting her shirt a little she saw a dragon here burning brightly against her rich mocha skin. Gently placing her hand over it she froze. Was it possible it was all real? If so than why had she never remembered any of it. After a moment of standing there she was hit once again by a suffocating darkness. Struggling to remain standing, she notice figures out in her yard. "Help." She cried. Her attempt of calling for help came out as only a gasp for air.

_No one can help you now child._ The voice from her dream was back only this time with more power. _There is no one that can save you from your fate. _

_Stop! Leave me alone! _ She cried in her mind, her knuckles where white from gripping the hand railing so tightly. _ Please someone help_.

A/N

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I had some issues with what i wanted to write but oh well i like it anyhow. Thank you so much for reviewing my writing. hope you enjoy. please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Zacarias was caught by surprise, fear filled his body with a vengeance. His eyes glued to the woman on the balcony, she was what he was looking for. She was his. Without a word to his brothers he left his place beside them and head to the balcony.

_Hush little one I am here._ He called to her softly.

_Please…help, it hurts._ Her words barely reached him as her power was draining. In a second he was at the edge of the balcony. When he tried to set foot upon it he was thrown back by an unseen power. As he approached once again he could feel the strength of the barrier that had been placed there.

_ You need to let the safeguards down angel. _

_He'll get me than__…_ her voice faded

_ I will protect you, I give you my word. I will not let any harm come to you. Let me upon the balcony._

Through the tears Annmarte looked up from her place upon the balcony. There in front of her was a man with wings. "An angel." She whispered softly. Shaking her head some force threw her away from the railing.

_Don't think of it child. You are mine. _ The voice hissed.

_No, please leave me. Please I just want to be alone._ She pleaded with the darkness.

_Tell it to go away. And I'll make this less painful for you._

While she conversed with the darkness, Zacarias tried to unravel the intricate safeguards that she had created. Soon they were beginning to fall before him. Than in an instant they were completely gone. His eyes flew to the young woman curled on the floor. As his feet touched the balcony she looked up at him. The closer he got the more fearful she became. The fear rolling off of her was intense, as it hit his mind he could not understand her. Than if he had not had enhanced hearing he would have never heard her words.

"Go, he'll kill you if you come any closer." She pleaded "please go I don't want another person to die."

"He can not kill me." He said confidently. "Come to me," he commanded, reaching his had out to her. As she looked at him she wanted to go to him, yet could not move.

"I… no you'll die." She stammered.

"Come to Me." he commanded once again only this time stronger than the last. His voice somehow cut through the hold that the dark had on her. Without hesitation she threw herself into his arms. The tears that had started to stop began all over again. Holding her tight to him, he spoke softly to her.

"Hush now, everything is alright. No harm will ever come to you." He said firmly. It was very clear that he meant every word that he said.

"He said I was going to give him life again." She whispered. Pulling away from him she looked at him carefully. Backing away from him she moved towards her room. "Oh, oh no he.. he's going to kill you just like the others now. Go away you should go now before he finds you." Glancing around as though there was someone watching her. "Please go now." As he toke a step towards her she stepped into her room.

"You are mine I will not leave you."

"No, I am just me. I'm not...I'm not anyone's, why can't people just leave me be." She stammered. There was something that had changed in his demeanor. Now standing before her was a man who was every bit as dangerous as he looked, not the angel she had seen before. Few things actually caused her to fear people, but this man was nearly as scary as the darkness that had been consuming her.

"You will come with me to where **I **can protect you." He commanded. As he did so he could see her eyes harden as she fought his command.

"Stop, playing with my mind!"she screamed "I am **not** yours to tell what to do!" pausing she tried to get him to understand "Please leave, I don't want anyone else to die because of me." With that she closed the balcony doors. Without even touching it he could feel the magical barrier. Letting out a frustrated growl he began to try and unravel the pattern she had waved on the door. As he stood there she drew the curtains closed and sat down upon her bed.

_You are my other half, little one. Do not do this to us both… _ he pleaded with her.

_ Leave me…_ she said weakly. Sitting on the bed only a few feet away from him was hard on her. Every fiber of her being wanted to be back in his arms where it was safe. Yet she could not put him at risk._ No, _she decided never again would she put someone at risk. Curling up into a ball on her bed she sighed. Letting herself retreat into her mind she carefully began to rebuild every wall that had ever been in place. _I will never add to the blood that is upon my hands._ She thought as she drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Slipping into a deep sleep her mind began to lock out what had happened.

The sun slowly began to fill the room with its soft light. Stretching out leisurely Annmarte sighed, it was her first day in her new house and there was a lot of work to be done. Placing her feet on the floor she stood up and walked over to the French doors. Pulling back the dark red curtains sunlight flooded the room. A soft smile lit up her face as she opened the door to the balcony allowing a gentle breeze in. Opening a suitcase that was on the floor Annmarte pulled out some clothes and head to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower she let the water wash over her body for a while before scrubbing down. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off. Standing there with the towel in her hand a strange feeling filled her. Her heart ached, something was missing. After getting dressed she pulled her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled softly. It had been too long since she had any peace. Walking out of the bathroom she began to unpack her bedroom. After a few hours the room looked perfect. All of her clothes hanging in the closet, the bed made neatly, everything was in its place. Walking out of the room with a basket full of dirty linens and other assorted clothes. After placing the dirty laundry in the wash she began to unpack the rest of the house. All the while there was a feeling of longing for something that she did not understand. At one point in the day she let out a frustrated scream.

"What is this?!" her voice was cold "what is it that is missing?" making a face when there was no answer to her question, she headed to the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards for something to eat she frowned. Shutting the cupboards she ran upstairs and changed her clothes. After closing up the house she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and her helmet and head into town to get some food and cut lose a bit. Hopping on to her bike she speed away down the roads to town. Grabbing a bit to eat in a small restaurant she walked about the town for a bit. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon she found a small cantina and decided to grab a drink or two.

The music inside the small building filled her soul. It was smooth with a beautiful beat. Sitting at the bar with a cold beer in her hand she tapped her foot to the music that played. Smiling she watched as people filled the dance floor. Finishing her beer she rose from her spot and made her way to the dance floor. Swaying her hips to the movement, she soon let the music take her body over. As she danced on the floor she felt eyes watching her. Smirking to herself she raised her arms above her head allowing a good amount of her flat stomach show. Soon she felt someone come up behind her and begin to move with her. Their dance was a seductive show for all those in the room. With her back to him she rubbed up against him. His hands were placed firmly against her hips as they danced together.

Zacarias had felt his lifemate was in the town, as he drew closer he was sure. Walking into the cantina he nearly lost control. There in the middle of the dance floor was his lifemate letting some man touch her. A primitive growl emanated from him as he watched them move. A dark cloud seemed to surround his body as he made his way over to them. Walking through the sea of people they moved quickly out of his path. When he was before them, he grabbed her arm and pulled her was from the man.

"Do not touch my woman." He ground out as he stared at the other man. While he held her firmly in his other hand he began to pull her from the cantina. Annmarte's mind was racing a mile a minute. _Who was this man? And what business did he have pulling her around as though she were some child._ As they made it to the street she pulled her arm from his grasp and turned to face him.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?!" she yelled


	7. Chapter 7

"I believe the proper question is what were you doing?" His voice was low and full of frustration. Narrowing her eyes as she looked at him she toke a deep breath to calm herself.

"Look, I don't know you! I don't want to know, and have no obligation to tell you anything." It toke a great effort on her part not to start rolling her head, and snapping her fingers as she told him off. "so if you will excuse me I have things to do." With that she turned to walk away but was promptly grabbed by him and pushed against the side of a building. There was a raw power flowing from him as he held her there.

"You do know me." He whispered harshly. Leaning his head in he inhaled sharply. She had a scent of citrus fruits. "You are my lifemate. And you will do as I say. Not like last night."

Looking way from him she tried to think. Surely she would have remembered a man like him. He was everything that she needed to stay way from and yet was strangely drawn to. "Get your hands off of me." Her voice was cold and detached as she spoke to him. It was than that she felt him pushing at the walls of her mind. Trying to get away she thrashed her shoulders violently. Eventually her foot found a part of his anatomy that was the weakest. In the split second that his grip loosened she pushed him away from her and made her escape to her bike. Without a seconds thought she put the motorbike in gear and tore away from the town. As she speed along the dirt roads her mind was somewhere else. _Not like last night he had said… nothing happened last night I just went to bed._ Taking her eyes from the road for a single second caused her to hit a particularly large pothole. The bike slide out from under her sending her flying into the ground. Shutting her eyes tight she waited to feel the pain that was sure to come. Yet none came, instead there was the feeling of someone's arms around her. Opening her eyes she saw the man who had drug her from the cantina. Carefully he set her feet upon the ground. Staring at him for a moment she let her gaze wander to his eyes. There was something dark and powerful about them, they just seemed to pull her in.

"you should be more careful." He said flatly.

"I would have been fine if some weird man hadn't come up to me and scared…." Frowning she paused for a moment. " Thank you for catching me." She said stiffly

"It is my duty to protect you."

"What on earth are you talking about? Your duty? I don't know you!" Frustration filled her voice. Whenever he was near her, she felt her heart speed up a bit. The emptiness feeling that she had all day was gone so long as he was near. It worried her that a perfect stranger could effect her so much. Her telling him that she did not know him through him for a loop. How was it that she could not remember the night before.

"That is not possible. We met last night." He said as he watched her face carefully for reactions. Staring at him for a moment she laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I just got into the country last night and I did not meet anyone other than my neighbors." Shaking her head she looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me I would remember meeting someone like you." She let her eyes wonder down his body. There was no doubt that the man oozed sex appeal. He smirked as she checked him out.

A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it really means a lot to me. sorry that it has taken so long between updates, i have been sick of late. I'll be trying to get more up. hope you enjoy reading.


	8. Chapter 8

He smirked as she checked him out. Stepping away from him she looked around at the surrounding area trying to see how far from the villa she was.

"We are but a few miles from your home." He offered softly.

"And what makes you think that is what I am looking for?" she asked. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Frowning she conceded. " Fine, so what if that's what I was trying to figure out. How is that you know where I live anyhow?"

" Because you called me to you last night." He replied.

"That is impossible." She shook her head. "I don't have a phone. Nor do I have any other way of contacting." At that she felt a twinge of guilt, sure the first part was true but she knew that she had ways of contacting others. For some reason she felt as though she should correct what she had said.

"Look at me." He commanded gently, slowly she turned her head so that she looked him in the eye. Carefully he pushed past the carefully made walls about her mind. As he touched her mind he found no memory of the night before, but he also found dark spots in her mind. Places that had been touched by some evil. Annmarte's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had allowed him to do.

"What do you think you are doing!" She cried. At that same moment the walls about her mind came falling back into place. "Don't you ever try that again! You have no right to be digging in my mind." Her voice shook with rage. "I suggest you leave me alone! Before I do something I may regret!" turning swiftly on her heel she head in the direction of her house.

"It is unsafe for…" before he could finish his sentence she cut in.

"If I can walk alone in Compton at night, this is no problem." Without a glance behind her, she continued on her way.

For a moment Zacarias stood frozen to the spot. Never in all of the centuries that he had lived had someone spoken to him like that. She had dismissed him without a second thought. The long he stood there the greater his anger. Narrowing his eyes he watched the woman walk away. Her hips swayed with each step and her curls bounced along. He would have her no matter what it toke. Following behind her he careful watched for any dark beings. It had been a while since any vampires had troubled these parts but he was not going to take any chances. During the entire walk to her villa she never once glanced behind her.

Annmarte approached the gate to her home and she paused. Something had been there she could feel it. There was a power coming from the house that had not been there before. Slowly she started to approach the front door. Stopping half way down the walk she waited until Zacarias stood beside her.

"Can you feel that?" she asked quietly. While he stood there he felt the darkness stronger than even she did. Taking a deep breath she toke a step closer. A deep feeling of dread filled her as she moved.

"Do not go in." he called to her as she placed her hand upon the doorknob. "A dark being has been here you will not want to see what it has left." Carefully he placed his hand over hers to still her movements. "do not open that door." His voice was low and even. It washed over her calming every nerve in her body. Looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes she tried to convey with her eyes that she had no choice. The door opened slowly allowing the moonlight to pour into the entryway. On the floor was a large pool of blood. Gasping she stepped in the house. Following a trail of blood to the seating room off to the left of the entrance she found a man lying there. His once blood hair was read from the blood that was upon the floor. Annmarte shook as she stared down at the body of the man she looked to as a brother.

"No, oh god please no." Her voice was so soft one had to strain to hear it. Falling to her knees near the body she pulled his cold hand into hers. Tears poured down her face as she looked at his face. His eyes were filled with fear of whatever it was that had killed him. "Thomas, please you have to wake up you can't be dead." She begged him. Running her trembling hand through his hair the blood smeared across her hand. Silently Zacarias stood behind her, each and every instinct he had was tell him to gather her up and take her from that place, yet her could not. After a few moments he reached down and touched her shoulder.

"Come little one. You must not be here any longer." Extending his hand to her he waited to see if she would take it. Looking up at him slowly Annmarte slowly slide her blood-covered hand into his. Allowing him to pull her to her feet she followed him silently out of the house. Carefully he gathered her in his arms, making sure to blur her visions and memories he toke flight. Flying through the sky her hand gripped his shirt as though it was the only thing holding her to the world.

a/n oh look its a long one!! sorry about the wait i got a bit stuck. thanks to all the wonderful reviewers i really enjoy reading what you guys have to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Landing in on the far edge of the De La Cruz property she stepped away from him. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying, yet to him she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Standing before him she looked so little, so innocent. "What is your name? I don't remember you ever telling me." She asked softly.

"Zacarias. My name is Zacarias." He answered he had not expected that question. On second thought though he should have. "Are you alright?"

"Sure… I mean if you ignore the fact that I just saw the man, I thought of as a brother dead on my floor." There was a touch of hysteria in her voice that seemed to grow as she spoke. "He wasn't even supposed to be in this country! How could they find me?!? They didn't even know where I went…."

"Calm yourself. Listen to my breathing." His voice was gentle and alluring. Closing her eyes she listened to his breathing and matched it with her own. Opening her eyes they shined with tears that had yet to fall.

"I'm dirty." Annmarte said softly "I need to get clean."

"Come." Taking her by the hand he led her to the main house. Without a word to anyone he showed her one of the guestrooms. " The bathroom is through that door. I will go and find some clothes." Nodding she quietly entered the bathroom. After locking the bathroom door she pealed her clothes away from her body. Turning on the water she frowned at the sight that she saw in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared from the tears she had cried there was blood on her hands and stomach from the shirt she had worn. All together she looked as though she had been through hell and back. Stepping into the steaming heat of the shower, she stood there was the water washed the blood from her body. There had been so much blood.

_Come to me and all of this will stop. _ The voice hit her with so much force she had to fight for control of her mind. _You can stop the deaths if you come to me._ The tears started anew as she thought of everything. Thomas lying there on her floor lifeless, her parents' bodies strew across the road, and than a nameless woman dead on the floor of an apartment. Blood, had been everywhere after each murder. _They all died because of you. You could have saved them…_grabbing soap she began to scrub at the blood that had once been on her hands. _They will never be clean. Come and I will give you what you need._

"No…" she whispered turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that hung on the rack. Wrapping it tightly around her body she wiped the tears from her face. Her hair hung limp about her face, the white towel stood out against her mocha skin. Her eyes carried a haunted look as she silenced the dark voice in her head. Opening the door to the bedroom she sighed, as Zacarias had not mad it back. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she toke a deep breath. Thinking about Thomas dead on the floor she froze, what was she to do? There was no calling the cops they would arrest her for his murder and that would put her in a dangerous position. No, she would have to go back and take care of the body herself. Annmarte worried that she would not have the strength that she would need to bury him.


	10. Chapter 10

Zacarias returned to her house as he heard the shower start. As he entered the room where the body laid he tried to find a sign of what had done it. Yet there was nothing but the smell of a dead body. No scent of a vampire or any human. Frowning, he carefully combed through the house. Not one item was out of place. It seemed as though the body had been planted. Gathering the body up in his arms he walked out to the edge of her property. Opening the ground up in front of him, he laid the body down and covered it. Entering the house once again he made his way to Annmarte's bedroom. Standing outside of the wood door he could feel the safeguards protecting it. Opening the door he felt the room as though it were alive assess him. Slowly the magic around the room opened and let him enter with no problem. It seemed as though the protection around the room had a mined of its own. Moving quickly he pulled some clothes out of her closet. Everything in the room was arranged carefully. Each item had a place down to each pair of earrings' that she had. Lying on the end of her bed was what looked to be her pajamas. Taking those up to he left the house and made his way quickly back to where she was.

In the darkness of the mountains that held him, his eyes narrowed when he saw the Carpathian. His dark power rippled around the room. The child had eluded his grasp for far too long, and now he had to contend with a Carpathian. As he watched the man move he could tell that not only was he a hunter, but he was also an ancient. Things had not gone in his favor for the last 19 years. It was beyond him how a mere child could elude him for 19 long years. No long was his main concern to bring her back to him alive. It would serve him just as well if she were to die. Looking once again in to the mirror that showed his quarry a devious smile touched his lips as he saw her curled on the bed trying to block out all that was happening. The word memories filtered into his mind. Memories would be her undoing, yes he thought; _I will use her memories to destroy both her and the Hunter._

Zacarias entered the room silently. Standing at the end of the bed he saw her curled in a ball. Her face was contorted in pain from whatever dream haunted her. Reaching down he gently brush her hair way from her forehead. As his hand made contact her eyes fluttered open. Slowly she sat up. With her hand she made certain that the towel was secure around her.

"Where did you go?" she asked softly, "you weren't here when I got out of the shower." Even as she asked the question she didn't understand why she was asking it.

"To get clothes for you." He answered simply. He handed her the clothes that he had taken from her house for her.

"I don't need all of this, one outfit would have been fine. I only need something to wear so that I could return to my house." Taking the clothes that he offered she smile in thanks.

"You will not be going back." He said simply as though it had been stupid of her to think that she would be going home. Before she could say anything he continued "go and change and than we shall talk."

Glaring at him she stomped into the bathroom. Shutting the door a little harder than was need Zacarias smiled. Inside the bathroom Annmarte looked over the clothes that he had brought her. There at the bottom of the pile were her pajamas. Once she was dressed she looked at her self in the mirror. Sighing she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Pulling the door open she found him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well let's talk than."


	11. Chapter 11

"Who is it that is hunting you?" he asked moving to the side a bit so she could sit down on the bed beside him. Before she answered she observed him for a moment.

"No one." She said softly turning her back to him. Lying as a principle was not something that she wanted to do but, there was no way she was going to have another persons blood on her hands. "That was the first time anything like this has happened."

Zacarias narrowed his eyes. She was not telling him the truth that much he could tell without entering her mind. "Why do you lie to me?" he asked his voice carrying a hint of warning.

"I am not lying to you." Even as the words left her mouth she couldn't believe it. "I don't have anyone hunting me." That was true enough she thought. There was no proof what was hunting her was human, she rationalized.

Taking a standing breath he tried one more time. Vowing that if she lied again he would force her to tell me the truth of the matter. "Than what is hunting you little one?" his voice was gentle. Stealing herself she let the lie slip from her lips one more time. In the blink of an eye Zacarias toke her firmly in his arms and turned her to face him. As her chocolate eyes meet his ice blue ones she felt as though she were drowning in them. "Tell me what is chasing you." The command was barely hid in the tone of his voice. As soon as the words had left his mouth she felt the compulsion to tell him. Turning her gaze from his quickly she toke a shaky breath.

"Nothing." Her voice was weak as she fought his command.

"You will tell me." In that moment it became a battle of wills. Shaking her head she pulled herself from his arms.

"Stop… stop whatever you are doing to me." She whimpered. Her temples pounded with the force of his command. "I can't say… I can't." Looking up at him her eyes filled with tears. At the sight of her in tears he pulled her into his arms. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he sighed.

"I can not keep you safe if I do not know what is hunting you." He whispered to her.

"I can't tell you or… or…"her voice faded as pictures of her brother laying dead in her arms floated into her mind. Pressing her face firmly to his chest she let the tears fall freely. With his arms wrapped safely around her, she felt a peace that she had only dreamed. "You'll die just like everyone."

"That will not happen little one." His hand gently traced circles on her back, "there is nothing that can take me from you."

Annmarte pulled back to look at him for a moment. Smiling sadly she sighed "that is what Thomas told me and look what happened."

"I am not Thomas trust in me. Nothing on this earth can keep you from me." His voice was completely serious as he spoke to him. Annmarte shivered at his tone, it was so sure, so possessive, yet it soothed her.

"I don't know who is hunting me. Honest, I have never known." Walking to the window she pulled the drapes aside to gaze out at the fields. "I just have always had to stay out of sight." Wrapping her arms around herself tightly she thought about the hours that she had spent staring out a window waiting for someone to take her in. The days had seemed so long as she waited for a family to love her. Something had always happened to stop her from finding a home. "bad things happen to people who are with me." As she stood there she felt him come to stand behind her.

"I will protect you from what ever it is that seeks you." Turning to look at him she raised her hand and laid it on his cheek. Tracing the lines of his face with her fingers she sighed.

"I won't have more blood on my hands." Capturing her hand in his he held it firm. Taking a look at her hand it he smiled.

"There is no blood on your hands. It rest on what killed those people you love." Bring her hand to his mouth he kissed it.


	12. Chapter 12

"what about what I did? Because of me they were placed in danger." Her voice was saturated with sorrow.

"Loving people doesn't make you responsible for their deaths." Bring her other hand to his lips he place a gentle kiss upon it. "you are all the blood that was spilled, was not your doing, little one." Drawing her closer to him he placed a feather light kiss upon her brow. "You carry a light within you. This darkness has nothing to do with you." Carefully he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "This darkness that hunts you… I will destroy it. You have my protection little one." His voice was low a filled with an ancient melody that let peace fill her.

As he held her close to him the call of her blood grew stronger. Resting his chin upon her head he sighed. Slowly Annmarte relaxed in his arms. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his waist. Allowing herself to be surrounded by the comfort of his arms the world fell away. As he held her the call of her blood nearly became to strong for him. He wanted to taste her so badly, but knew that it was not the time or place for it.

"you must rest. Dawn is coming soon." Gently guiding her to the bed he pulled the covers back for her. After tucking her in he smiled softly at her. "sleep well, do not leave this house alone little one." He commanded. Frowning up at him Annmarte was to tired to fight him. Placing a kiss on her forehead he turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"don't… please still until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone." She bearly recognized her own voice. Nodding his head he settled into the bed beside her. Turning on her side she curled up against him. Looking down at her it toke all of his control not to taste her as she laid beside him. No matter how much he wanted to he knew he would have to wait. As he breathing evened he rose from the bed to go and speak with his brothers before he slept for the day. There was something very old and powerful hunting his lifemate he knew it would take all of his brothers to help defeat this foe.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short and it has been so long. Life just got busy, but I'm going to try and get writing again.


	13. Chapter 13

_The darkness was so complete that she couldn't see her hand in front of her. Moving slowly through the night she held her hand out to feel in front of her. Than a yellow glow touched the horizon as she moved towards it a gray smoke swept around her feet. The light came from a hole in the ground lying down on her stomach she looked into the hole to see what was there. There deep below her she saw the outline of a man standing over a women yelling. Darkness and death swirled around the man, while the woman was light, and life. _

_"Where is the child?!" his voice was familiar yet she could not place it. "You will tell me be for you die!" _

_The woman simple lifted her eyes to look up beyond him. It seemed as though she connected directly with Annmarte. _

_"Her protection is stronger than even you." Blackness swirled around her as the scene fade from view. This time the darkness around her was suffocating as though it was trying to destroy her. Once again that terrifying voice came out of the darkness. _

_"You were mine before you were born. Come to me and I will spare the male." Shaking her head in disbelief she covered her ears to block out the sound. Yet it did nothing to help. His words became furious as she tried to block him out. "You do not believe me. Fine I will show you how he shall die because of your selfishness." _

_There before her upon the ground was Zacharias, a knife protruding from his heart. As his arms and legs were pinned to the ground, and the dawn was coming quickly over the hills. Crying out to him her voice caught was she saw the look on his face. He blamed her for what happened to her. Time ticked by slowly as his body burnt in the noonday sun. Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched unable to stop what was taking place. Soon the image faded reviling a man standing before her. _

_"All of this can be prevented if you just come to me." His voice held softness to it that she had never heard before. Extending his hand to her he smiled a soft smile. "Come and I will stop all of this. All you need to do is place your hand in mine."_

_Reaching her hand to his she paused a moment looking at him deeply. She didn't want anymore blood on her mind. No, she would put a stop to this once and for all. As her hand nearly touched his she heard another voice in her mind._

_"Come back to me little one. Come away from the darkness." It was __Zacarias__. His command was strong enough to cause her to turn from the man. "Come out of this dream" With that she turned towards the voice and let it pull her from the dream. Behind her the man hissed with anger._

_"I will have you!" his voice called to her sharply._


	14. Chapter 14

Annmarte shot up as she came out of her dream. Looking about she saw him sitting beside her on the bed watching her carefully. His hand reached out for her just as he was about to touch her skin she pulled away.

"don't…don't touch me." She stammered, as she rolled from the bed. Looking at him all she could see was something with so much power that it scared her. "I…I want to go home. Please let me go home." The last part of her request came out like a plea.

"You will stay here." Zacaris' words were simple and finale. His eyes continued to watch her. Behind the hard determination was a concern that ran so deep. "You will be safe…" Annmarte cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't, you can't say that. Everyone always says that and then HE kills them. Always….blood…there's always blood." She said shaking. Why did that dream seem so real, almost as though it had really happened? _It was a dream this all is a dream…none of this is real. I was never here before. I don't know that old man…..I don't…he's my…._ Annmarte was quickly going into shock when once again Zacarias voice saved her.

"Calm yourself, breath with me." His voice came from right behind her. Soon she felt his arms find their way around her stomach. Pulling her into the shelter of his body, he spoke gently to her calming her down. In a matter of moments she was breathing normally. "Rest you are safe here nothing will touch you." Annmarte was so exhausted that she could not fight the command that he gave her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her head lulled to the side. Looking down at her neck Zacarias bent his head and drank from her. Closing he wound on her neck he laid her on the bed. Propping her up he opened a wound on his wrist and held her face to it and commanded her to drink. Once the first exchange was done he could feel the weight that he carried lighten. Brushing her hair from her face he smiled. With a finale command to sleep till he woke the next night he left. Weaving safeguards about the room he would sleep with a measure of calm.

A/N: Hey, Sorry that it has taken me so long...I was stuck. Sorry that this part is so small I will try to post more later this week and next. Thank you all for reading and reveiwing please continue to do so I like reading what you have to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Annmarte stretched as she woke from the first night of truly peaceful sleep in nearly ten years. Slowly sitting up in her bed she smiled. _So that is what it is like to sleep like a baby._ Her feet hit the cold hardwood floor with a soft thump as she pushed the blankets aside. At that same moment the door to the room opened. Looking up she saw Zacarias standing in the door way. When she looked at him a cold shiver went down her spin. Something about him put all of her nerves on edge. The two of them simply watched each other for quite some time.

"Thank you, for last night." She said softly. Thanking a person was something that she was not used to, in fact Andrew had been the only person until now that she had said those words to and meant it.

"I could do no other than protect you," He said simply "you are my lifemate." When he said that Annmarte's eyes narrowed. _Lifemate…_ she didn't like the sound of it. It was too finale for her. Sitting there looking at him there was something different yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, I am not." She said firmly backing away from him. Even as the words left her mouth she knew they were a lie. Moving towards the door she hoped he would just let her leave. "Look, I have things that I need to take care of." Annmarte tried to sound firm but ended up sounding lost. Just as her hand touched the door she looked into his eyes. She found herself drowning in them, they were a deep brown almost black. In every person that she could remember meeting there had always been fear, and suspicion when they looked upon her. Yet when she looked into his eyes all that she saw was…love. A love and desire so deep that it caused the heart that she had thought destroyed to beat. Turning from his gaze quickly she turned the door handle and ran from the room. Even running she knew that he was there following her.

Zacarias heard her words and knew what her actions would be before she did herself. There was a fear and need to protect _him_. It caused his heart to skip a beat as he thought about her. He knew his brothers cared for him and now could feel their love yet when he saw her desire to protect him it touched him in a way he never knew. As she ran he made no move to stop her. In the end he knew she would need to come to him. Following behind her he never let her leave his sight. A smile touched his lips as he watched her run, she truly was magnificent. She had a grace that he had seen in only a few people.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing my story!! Please continue to do so I love reading what you all have to say!


End file.
